Neville & Evie
by addisonshay
Summary: Neville and Evie have a blushing, bumbling romance through awkward times at Hogwarts.


Neville & Evie

A Harry Potter Fanfiction Piece

Rated: T for Teen

Neville/OC

Summary: Neville and Evie have a bumbling, blushing, romance through awkward times at Hogwarts.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. That right belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter One

Year One

-Evie's POV-

"Excuse me?" The young boy- probably a first year- clumsily slid the glass door of the compartment open. His face was flushed with worry, his eyes frazzled. "Have you- have you seen a toad by any chance?" His eyes traveled around the compartment, not meeting my face.

"Um…I don't think so…." I said, peering under the seats in search of the creature.

"Oh- well, thanks any-" He started to say, but at that moment, I felt something plop on my hair. "Aaah!"

"Trevor!" The young boy shouts, and lunges for my head. But his robes get caught in the door, and he goes flying. I'm knocked flat on my back, and this boy, whoever he is, is on top of me, arms stretched outwards, cupping the toad, looking triumphant. He looks down and realizes how awkward the position we're in. "Er-sorry…I'll just…." He untangles himself from me and stumbles to his feet, and offers a pudgy hand to me.

"Thanks" I say, grabbing it. He pulls me upward as if I were as light as a feather.

"I'm Neville." He smiles.

"Evie." I say. We make eye contact, and I see his eyes are a light-chocolate brown.

"Well- I- I best be going…I have to change into my robes." He looks slightly flustered, and I nod.

"See you around." were my parting words, as I watched him stumble once more out the door.

-Neville's POV-

The train creaked and jolted to a halt, and I felt myself lurch forward for the second time that day. I nervously joined the throng of first years bumbling their way to the Hogwarts castle. I looked for the girl- what was her name?- Evie, ah yes. _She was nice. And pretty, I thought. _The picture of her face soothed my nervousness over being a Hogwarts First Year- and being sorted into a house.

"Oi! Neville!" A red-headed Weasley slapped me on the back. "Ready to be sorted?"

_Lucky Ron, I thought, He sure was confident about this sorting business- must come from having so many brothers. _

"Er- yes." I continued to scan the crowd for the girl.

"What house do you reckon you'll be in? My house'll be Gryffindor, it's a shoe-in- all of us Weasleys are in Gryffindor."

"Gran says I'll be in Hufflepuff." I hung my head in embarrassment.

"Ah- well, Hufflepuff is a fine house- my neighbor was in Hufflepuff- was, mind you- he got eaten in the Alps while searching for some rare kind of gnomes. He was wacked. But, you know, it could be worse. You could be in Slytherin."

I tried to tune Ron out as we made our way into the Great Hall. I felt nervous bubbles rise up into my stomach. The tattered sorting hat was perched on a stool in front of all the house tables.

A kindly old wizard- the headmaster, I reckon- gave us a beginning- of the- year speech, but I was too anxious to listen. What if I was sorted into Gryffindor?

"And, now let the sorting begin!" I thought I was going to vomit.

"Pamela, Anderson!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

I gulped and toyed with the frayed hem of my robe. Names were called, Witches and Wizards were sorted. Time ticked by.

"Genevieve, LeVond." My eyes flickered upwards as Evie-the girl from the train- made her way to the stool. The hat flopped down over her hazel eyes. Her sorting took quite awhile. I watched as the hat twitch to and fro on her small head.

"RAVENCLAW!" I applauded politely, hands soaked with sweat. Evie leaped off the stool gracefully. I was coming up-

"Neville, Longbottom!" I stumbled and tumbled to the hat and shoved it half-hazardly on my head.

_Mmmm. You've got a good heart, very pure- worthy of Hufflepuff. But, alas, there is some bravery in there, too. A good, brave heart. Which shall it be? I think- _

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted, and I felt myself beam as I took my place at the Gryffindor table, allowing myself a small glance toward Evie.

Chapter Two

Year Four

-EPOV

The Yule Ball was coming up. It was quite the talk all around the school, including the Ravenclaw Tower. I chose not to partake in the conversations regarding the dance- instead I found myself gazing out the window of the tower. The Yule Ball didn't particularly interest me. I found the whole thing rather ridiculous and more for girls that liked to be the center of attention.

One of the Parvati twins- I don't know which one- was squealing some news to her friend.

"Yes, Harry Potter! I know! No, I got asked by the red-headed one, Weasley. I know." She finished sadly.

Suddenly, a second year came bursting into the common room. "Neville Longbottom asked Ginny Weasley!" The girl was instantly crowded around with girls begging for details.

I felt myself stiffen, although I knew I was being ridiculous. Neville Longbottom and I hadn't spoken since first year. We had divinations this term together, but he was surrounded by other Gryffindors, I was with- well, whoever. Besides, I was what muggles might call a "wallflower." My shyness didn't help matters between Mr. Longbottom and I, nor did my tendency to feel incredibly awkward around boys my own age.

As if by some magical chance, who was to walk across the Hogwarts ground but Neville himself. He was no longer the pudgy first year boy that had stumbled his words around me. His awkwardness and clumsiness had vanished, leaving behind a tall, handsome boy who had a great knack for Herbology. I felt a smile tug at the corners of my lips as I watched him lope across the ground, heading towards the greenhouse, completely unaware of my presence. It was much better this way, I told myself.

-NPOV-

For a while, I was quite proud of myself for mustering up the courage to ask Ginny Weasley to the ball. Ginny was a good friend, and I told myself I wouldn't be as awkward around Ginny as I would have been around another girl. But all of that changed at the ball.

To be perfectly honest, I hadn't talked to Evie LaFond since our first year. Sure, I still thought she was pretty, and I would always have a soft spot for her. But Evie was not "in my league" as the muggles would say. She was intelligent, gorgeous, and had a way about her that made boys and girls stop and watch. I was nervous, clumsy, awkward, and miserable at potions.

I thought she couldn't get any better-looking then she did as a first year, but I was wrong, as usual. My heart skipped a beat when I saw her. Her wide hazel eyes glowed radiantly against her pale skin, and her long brown hair looked like a cape. My eyes traveled down to her soft lips and her pale collarbone that looked so kiss-able. She had developed since first year, and I found myself turning red thinking about it.

Not to be cruel, but I hadn't expected her to come. I thought that surely no boy would be able to muster up the courage and ask her. That would take more courage than all of Gryffindor combined for someone to ask Evie to the Yule Ball. Every boy I knew was intimidated by her, and stammered in her mere presence.

But there she was, lingering on the arm of a Durmstang Boy, whose accent was so thick he sounded unintelligible. I felt my whole body harden and stiffen. Strangely, my stomach felt like it was made of lead, and I felt pain, but not physical. I wanted to strangled and hex this Durmstang boy into oblivion. Who was he, anyway? He didn't even go to Hogwarts. I didn't like the way his arm was around her waist, the way it kept slipping lower and lower. _Why didn't you ask her, Neville? Because she'd say no, you idiot! _I began arguing with myself. _You haven't talked to her in ages, why the sudden interest? Besides, she'd never be interested in a guy like you. She's way too- _

"Neville?" I jumped slightly at Ginny's touch, thinking it was Evie's. "Do you need some air? You look kinda-"

"Ah, yes, I'll be back. Sorry, I just-" _How was to explain this to Ginny? I just happen to feel a deep attraction to that girl over there, even thought you're my date, but see, she's awfully pretty and I can't help but find myself- _

"I just need some air, it's stuffy in here." He finally said, breaking away from the dance floor.

-EPOV-

Giggling, the Durmstang boy and I-whatever his name be- stumbled into the garden. I'm not sure if someone spiked the punch or what, but I was feeling awfully light headed.

The Durmstang boy grunted something, but I couldn't make it out. We found our way behind a bush, and he wasted no time pinning me against the brick. I laughed loudly; as he began kissing my neck- it tickled. His mouth found his way to mine, and his touch was rough. My head was tilted back, giving him better access to my neck and collarbone.

I opened my eyes for the briefest of moments, and I spotted a figure sitting on the steps. His black pants were just a tad bit short for his long, lean legs, and there was a patch of skin showing between his hem and his sock. He was staring directly at me, eyes burning with pain and something else.

I felt myself gain recognition of what was happening, and I shoved away from my partner. He grabbed my wrist, and I writhed free.

"Neville! Wait!" But Neville was gone.

I collapsed onto the steps where Neville had been. A thought flickered through my mind- that had just been my first kiss- with some random Durmstang boy whose name I didn't know. Tears sprang to my eyes, because the experience had happened with me not even realizing it or truly enjoying it. There were no fireworks or electricity when he had kissed me, just the roughness of his mouth on mine. I had my first kiss with the wrong person.

_Neville, _a voice in my head whispered, _you wish you would have kissed Neville. _

The picture of Neville's face popped into my mind. Of how much in pain it looked. The way his eyes burned and looked defeated at the same time. It made me ache inside, and I wished more than anything I could take the whole evening back.

I had hurt Neville Longbottom, but I didn't know how badly.

-NPOV-

"C'mon mate! We know you had a long night snogging Ginny, but it's time for breakfast!" Seamus's voice was right in my ear.

"Go. Away." I didn't bother to correct him. I had not been snogging Ginny.

"Wow, lips hurt much or are you just tired?"

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"Alright, alright, I'll bring you some toast."

I waited until I heard the portrait door swing open before I replayed the terrible image in my mind. Evie's legs were in his lap, and she was giggling madly. Her dress glittered in the moonlight, and I re-visioned the way he practically ate off her neck, the way her head and neck was arched backwards, her hair swinging beneath her. I shut my eyes tight and blocked the image out of my mind. But then- I saw her hazel eyes flash open, and meet mine and the look of shock and recognition on her Evie's face forced me over the edge. I leaped up from the steps, tripped up them, and ran to the dormitories.

I hurt. Everything hurt. I couldn't stop from replaying the horrible scene in my mind, and every time it did it was like a lead bullet into my chest. Her eyes, her face, her hair, her body, the way she laughed- everything.

I was hopelessly in love, and it hurt. _Evie, Evie, Evie._ _Not you. Not you. Not you. She likes him…him…him…She's not yours… _The curtains whispered her name, and the wind that blew in through the dormitories windows echoed my thoughts.

I needed her. I wanted her. I loved her.

-EPOV-

I was rounding a corner when I ran into a solid wall of a person. I landed on my butt and my books and papers went flying.

"Oh….Merlin….I'm so sorry- here, I'll just-"

I found myself gazing into the chocolate-brown eyes of Neville Longbottom. I melted a little inside. Time froze. Students passed around us, I felt the swish of their robes. Neville's eyes bore into mine. My lips parted slightly.

We both blushed scarlet. My face felt heated. He looked so cute when he was embarrassed. Stammering apologies, he held out a hand to me to help me up, just like on the Hogwarts express so many years ago. I felt a zap of electricity run through me as his fingers wrapped around mine. He pulled me to my feet, but I supposed his miscalculated his strength, because he pulled too hard and fast, and my feet were slightly lifted off the ground, and due to some insane law of gravity, I gravitated towards him, extremely close.

"Ah…sorry, here, I'll just…" Goodness, he was cute when he stuttered. He knelt down to collect my things.

I found my voice. "Don't be sorry." Neville handed me a stack of papers, avoiding eye contact. His face was brilliantly flushed.

He gulped, loudly, and leapt to his feet, knocking over some books in the process. "I have to go- see you later."

I opened my mouth to say something, but he was gone.

Chapter Three

Year Six

-NPOV-

She was huddled in an empty corridor, curled into a tight ball. I could hear her wracking sobs. She rocked back and forth, weeping.

"Evie?" I said hesitantly, scared.

She tilted her face towards me, tears streaming. "Nev-ille…" She could barely manage my name. I sat down beside her, not knowing what to do with my hands. Finally, I reached around her and patted her shoulder. She leaned into the crevice of my shoulder, where my arm had been. I stiffened as I felt my stomach leap.

"Are you okay?" _What a stupid question, of course she's not okay!_

She sniffled, and I felt her sob wrack against my chest. "The killings….my friend Natalie, she's dead….I-I-" she broke down again.

My mouth closed into tight line. Death Eaters, the death eaters were ruining everyone's lives. They were sweeping the magical world, destroying families and killing so many.

"Death Eaters?" I cupped her chin and forced her to look up at me. She looked so tragically beautiful, with tears streaming down her face and eyes sad and glossy with tears. I was so close; I could see her dripping eyelashes.

She closed her eyes, and nodded. I brushed the top of her silky hair and she leaned into me again, crying softly.

I don't know how long we stayed like that, before she peered up at me and smiled. I instantly smiled back.

"You know, she said, "It's funny that we're this close, and that you're comforting me like we're…." she trailed off.

"Like what?' I questioned her gently.

"Nothing." She said.

-EPOV-

My mind was rushing with so many thoughts. Neville, Natalie, Death Eaters, Neville….

My stomach lightened, as I thought of him- of his dancing brown eyes, of his sweet smile and red cheeks. The way his hair stuck up slightly in the back, how he walked, and that smile- the smile that I was sure was just reserved for me. It was the kindest smile in the world, a soft, sweet, gentle smile that made his eyes dance and glow and made me go limp inside.

I closed my eyes and sighed. I had it bad- a bad case of lovesickness. The Ravenclaw common room was mostly deserted, and I sank into an armchair. The warm sun poured into the windows of the tower, and I relished the feeling of it on my face. I felt guilty for not thinking of Natalie, and tears pooled in my eyes once more, but not for Natalie- what if Neville was killed by Death Eaters?

-NPOV-

"Hey Longbottom, heard you've been getting cozy in the corridor with Miss LaFond." The other boys snickered.

"Shut it." I opened the portrait door and clambered out, cheeks still tinged with embarrassment. I made my to the library, I had a potions essay to write and everyone in the common room was relentless about teasing me.

My stomach swirled when I spotted Evie in the library, barely visible behind a book. I wonder if that butterfly- feeling will ever go away when I see her. She saw me and slammed the book shut, and I scooted into the chair beside her. My ankle got twisted around the leg of the chair, and I flew forward and banged my chin on the table. I turned tomato red, and Evie's eyes widened.

"Neville, you're bleeding!"

"What?" I tentatively placed a finger on my chin and felt a dribble of blood.

Evie leaned in towards me, and for a second I thought she was going to kiss me. She whipped out her wand and muttered a few incarnations, and I felt the blood dry up.

"Thanks."

"Sure." The corners of her lips turned upwards in a smile, and I felt myself go limp in the chair. This was pathetic.

"Evie?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"Would- would you like to meet my parents?" The words were out before I could think about where they even came from.

"Yes! I most certainly would!" Her hazel eyes brightened.

"Since…since we're becoming very good friends and all." I said.

She blushed.

-EPOV-

Neville seemed nervous the whole trip to his parent's house. His long legs were shaking, and when I reached over to give him an encouraging squeeze, his hands were damp with sweat. He didn't make eye-contact the whole trip, and I bit my lip, hoping everything was alright.

"We're here." Neville cleared his throat. I glanced out the window-I recognized this street, it was…St. Mungo's….

"Neville…? This is-"

"I know." He brushed his hair out of his face, and took my hand.

The hospital smelled of sterilizers and other stenches I couldn't name. The floors gleamed and the waiting room was filled with an odd assortment of patients, and healers flew past us. Everything was so white.

Neville led us up to a room. The door read "Frank and Alice Longbottom."

He glanced over at me. "Ready?"

"Yes." He gently pushed open the door.

"Mum? Dad?"

I looked around the room, so barren of life. Suddenly, a woman appeared before me. She looked quite ill, and had a vacant expression on her pale face. She looked…insane. I was a little bit afraid. Mr. Longbottom lingered behind her, looking the same.

"Hi, Mum." Neville said brightly, his eyes sad.

Alice reached out her fist towards Neville. I stiffened, but Neville held out an outstretched palm. Ms. Longbottom placed a wrapper of some sort in his land. Neville smiled sadly at me. He pocketed the wrapper; although I had the gnawing feeling he had lots of those wrappers.

He inhaled deeply. "My parents were tortured into insanity by Bellatrix Lestrange." His voice was quiet and deep.

I put my hand over my mouth and gasped quietly. "I'm sorry."

He reached out and gave me a hug. Mr. and Ms. Longbottom stood in front of his, shoulder to shoulder, but not touching. I got an eerie feeling inside because the insane couple almost seems to reflect us.

"I can't decide if you look more like your Mum or your Dad." I whispered to Neville. I squinted my eyes at both of them and tried to decide.

"I'm fifty-fifty." Neville said.

-NPOV-

It was a about a month after I took Evie to visit St. Mungo's. We talked, but not much more. If possible, I was falling more and more in love with her. I don't know why I didn't just ask her out already. So much for Gryffindor Courage. In that month, I got to know her so much better. I knew what kind of flower she liked, and her worst fear, and her most embarrassing moment. I knew what sort of foods she disliked and what subjects she favored.

We had invented a game, you see, where one person asks the other a personal question, and the other person either answers it, or passes. But you are only allowed one pass per game. We were still on our first game.

The lake was gorgeous, and sparkling in the springtime air and one wouldn't even know there was a giant squid in the water. I was knee deep in, pants rolled up, searching for a certain type of water plant. Evie was sitting on the bank; legs stretched out and crossed in front of her.

"Why do you like Herbology?" She asked me.

"Hmm. I like plants." I said. She raised her eyebrow at me; I knew that was a lame answer. "Fine, I don't know. I guess 'cause I'm good at it. Here's your question: if you had one wish, what would it be?"

I wasn't expecting it, but she blushed. She looked so pretty when she blushed.

"Can I pass?" She looked pleading.

It was tempting to let her have her way, but I shook my head. "Nope, you already used your pass on "who you do have feelings for?"

"Fiinnee." She waded into the water towards me. I wondered what she was doing, but I continued to pick at plants.

"Neville, I would wish for you to kiss me."

My head snapped up. "What?"

"My wish would be for you to kiss me. On the lips." She blushed harder.

I swear someone used a spell and made time freeze. Because I looked at her. At her curtain of hair, of those wide hazel eyes, and her dainty collarbone pale in the sunlight. All so kiss-able. I loved her. I wanted to kiss her, so bad.

"Neville." She was close now. The water was cold on my ankles. "Please kiss me."

I told myself to do it. Do it now. I leaned in, and placed my hands on her waist. Goodness, she was close. I could smell her. I wanted to open my eyes and take in every little detail of her gorgeous face, but I told myself to keep going. My lips brushed hers, and she wrapped her hands around my shoulder. She tensed as my lips met hers, and froze for a moment. I hesitated, pulling back slightly. She leaned in and kissed me back. I felt a thousand bolts of lightning running through me. Her lips were soft and mine melted into hers.

This was better than any magic. It felt so good. I was kissing her. I was kissing Evie. My heart was leaping and turning somersaults in my chest, and I kissed her harder, more passionately. I heard her moan softly, and she went limp in my arms. I felt her smile against my lips. She laughed, but I didn't mind, because now I was kissing her lovely smile.

When we finally broke apart, I didn't feel any heat rise to my face. I wasn't turning red. Instead, I found that I couldn't stop smiling.

-EPOV-

"Neville." I leaned in closer. "Please kiss me." I could see the freckles on his nose, his eyelashes, the way his light brown eyes held mine.

He leaned in, and tilted his head. His lips brushed mine, and I tingled all over. I froze. I felt him hesitate, begin to pull away. No, I thought, and I pressed my mouth onto his. He relaxed and we kissed. For how long, I don't know. My whole body felt electrified. Neville, Neville, Neville, his name and his lips sent volts of electricity zapping through me. I loved him.

I laughed, and felt him kiss my smile, my teeth. That felt wonderful, and I melted in his arms. We finally pulled apart, and Neville had the cutest smile plastered on his face. I wanted to kiss him again.

"Was that too long?" He asked.

"No, no. It was perfect."


End file.
